Halo Knights
by nate loves little girls
Summary: The trials of team G, from Corporal Kottan's and occasionally Private Winter's point of view.
1. Ep1 Team G Begins

Halo Knights

Episode 1

"Spartan 116 report!" My hands, these were not my hands, but I saluted with them none the less. Today my team would be arranged, and I knew who my captain would be already. I was proud to work for him, he was a good captain, he would live up to his title.

"Spartan 117," the new Spartan 117, we all knew Master Chief to be dead, "your team has been assembled." My captain, behind his visor, I knew, he was giving us a cold, dead stare, what he did best. The Commander read off names and numbers in order from highest to lowest rank,

"117, Captain Jackson L. Drake

116, First Corperal MaryAlice Kottan

114, First Private Chanise Norris

166, First Private Redfield King

123, Second Private DavidJohnson Julius

121, Second Private Nicholas Hart

and your pilot, 102, Second Private Daniel Winter"

Nobody really liked Danny, he wasn't supposed to be here, like me, and captain, he was one of the original test subjects. Me and Danny, we ended up with a screw loose, but the injections and experements preformed on captain? Perfection! And that was why he was the new 117 and our captain and my captain, too.

My best memory of captain, was the last day of training as Spartans (Generation 4.3). I had thrown some sort of explosive. It had hit something, bounced back, and fell between me and captain. Captain had a permanently cracked helmet, and I got a bump to the noggin.

After that, few trusted me with such explosives, and not only that, my hit to the head was so hard that I was given a little brain damage. I am one of the only personel to wear a 'Mark VI Operations Plate' on the back of my helmet. Without it, I can barely remember a thing (post accident of course).

Now here it comes, nothing big, our first mission as a team. Danny takes us up in the pelican, and for almost a second, I realise something. I am a soldier now, something I never wanted to be. I wanted to be a chef, a chef, goddamn it! So what now, roll with the punches till its all over? I don't know. The best thing I can do is hope, hope for a future.

"You OK Corperal?" the captain asks me.

I cannot reply, it's too loud now, we're landing.

The End


	2. Ep2 Mad Memories

Halo Knights

Episode 2

I closed my eyes as the gravity fluctuated gently. I could see it flash quickly, my two years at Aurora Medical Facility.

Waking Up

I wasn't in the right place, I felt it before I saw it. I had been walking down Burns St. to go interview for a job (I had finished high school and was on the fringe of having just enough for college) when I passed out, that must have been how it happened. Now I wasn't on Burns St. (that was painfully obvious). I opened one eye, and screamed. Well, I didn't scream really, I tried to. The sedatives were still heavy in my blood. Maybe that was why the heart I was staring at was beating so slowly.

My chest cavity was wide open, and I saw everything that was inside. But I wasn't bleeding out, I would have been dead. A doctor walked in, I knew him to be a close friend of my fathers. I closed my eyes, he was Raymond Winter, that evil bastard was my baby sitter when I was little. I could hear him writing things down "Entering consciousness, we have to sew her up soon." I could hear another doctor, then I felt a sharp pain and fell asleep.

Family Reunion

I sat in a wheelchair, and was rolled down to my fathers office. Perhaps, they said, my fathers was the greatest doctor ever. He had cured AIDS and cancer, and now, was working on Spartan 4.3. He had killed my mother experimenting with a cure for cancer, and now, I thought, he was going to kill me, too.

I could hear someone playing a piano, somewhere, a sad song somewhere, perhaps for my imminent funeral, but no. My father smiled, "Hello, darling" he hissed, coolly. I murmured subtle curses, but he couldn't hear me, "For the next year and a half or so, you will be here, at Aurora, and we will be taking care of you, there are two others like you, and you won't see them till May, but I thought you should know everything is running smoothly" His dark smile again.

"You evil bastard" I hissed as the white coat man rolled me away. I would spend the time until May labeled 'catatonic'. Every day I was in pain. My whole body was becoming different, less and less like me. I felt hollow, and helpless, like a bird with clipped wings. I grew into my Spartan body. I was taller, stronger, faster, but still hollow and sad. With little purpose than to wait till May.

Spring Comes

I saw a blonde haired one, my age, male, and a dark haired one, older, also male. All of us wore white shirts and jean pants (my jeans were somewhat tight and that was uncomfortable, I was guessing the guys felt the same) I frowned.

I knew the blonde was Danny Winter, the son of my surgeon from week one. We knew eachother as kids, but a distance had grown between us (646.14 miles precisely) since then. He had been drugged so much, he could barely remember his own name.

The other one, I did not know, but he seemed gruff, like the rest of us. It seemed like this one was deep in thought. The doctors put us through more tests, this time, together. We learned eachothers names, and, over the next few months, became close friends.

The Morning I Died

"Shes flat lining! Hurry up! OH GOD!" I had almost killed myself, and I had come close to wasting millions of their dollars, but I failed. The other man (I know knew he was Jackson Drake) had warned me against this, but I hadn't listened. I would not see my friends for six more months, in February. I tried to kill four nurses and one doctor and failed, which tacked on two more months. I would begin my Spartan training on April 2nd of the following year, that was the morning I died for the first time.


	3. Ep3 First Mission

Halo Knights

Episode 3

I knew the mission, very simple. Rescue General Peterson and Lieutenant Griffin from the Ruins of Quebec Quebec. Everyone paired up, and I was stuck with Julius. Danny was up in the pelican writing 'The Covenant likes Ass' with the exhaust, then zoomed off. Norris was with Captain (their true love is very epic), and King was with Hart (they hated each other, and one caries explosives).

Our mission was to clear out the surrounding area, make sure no marines get hurt. King and Hart had to clear a way into the ruins, and Norris and Captain would do the saving. Like I said, real simple.

I dark glow slithered across my screen. I radio crackle, and then a welcomed voice "Hello Corporal," Genesis, my AI, a good program, I honestly think he's the best. I gently placed my hand on the ear piece, "Sssh, Genny, gotta be quiet, gotta do the mission!" Genesis hated when I called him Genny, but he was never short or temperamental with me, "Good luck, Corporal" I needed more than luck. A fight broke out quickly, I had little time for idle thoughts.

"Good work in clearing a landing area,"

I nodded in agreement and thanks, "OK, here's the plan! Hart and King, you two will go down the middle and clear a path for the rest of the marines. Kottan and Julius, you will take the south area. Me and Norris, we'll take the north."

Me and Julius set southward. Once we got to a good spot, we walked, "I knew Jackson would take Chanise, just knew it!" I bashed a grunt in the face with the butt of my gun, not even taking heed of it, "Yeah, I figured," I yawned, more or less out of boredom.

A primative 'whutwhutwhut!' broke out. Brutes, at least four, were heading up the path. One in red armor. I sniped out everything that followed the brutes, very easy. Julius rolled and jumped around everywhere, "What a spazz," Me and Genesis said, almost in unison. I smiled behind my visor.

He had killed all the blue armor brutes and hit his head on a rock. I got up, took out the SMG from earlier and shot the thing in the face. Maybe I was being too bold? It threw me backwards. I got back up and ran at it. It tried to pick me up, but I jumped over it and held it's gut. I let all the bullets go into it's skull. It fell down when I let go of it.

I knelt down with Julius, "Hey," I smiled, but he couldn't tell, "Get up, come on" I shook him a little and he responded, "Thanks Corporal," he said, holding his head. I let go, "No problem," then we were ontop of the cliff over the ruins, picking off puny grunts and chatting. The earth shook. We knew they had gotten in.


	4. Ep3 Danny Onboard

Halo Knights

Episode 3.5

Above the dirty dusty ground of the ruins of Quebec Quebec, the pelican waited on autopilot. Danny had taken off his armor, and now he was in dirty navy colored shorts and an old white tee shirt. He was drinking a Pepsi and eating Doritos. His fingers and shirt had orange cheesy stuff on them.

Danny stood up, and turned around, humming the old 'Mission Impossible' theme. He grabbed a hand gun that was lying on the seat cushion, "Oi?" he looked around. He checked the shabby medical bay (it had a comfy looking cot in it) and then turned to the small cargo hold. Two brutes charged at him, "OH SHI—" he fell and hit the button that opened the dock. One brute fell out, but held onto Danny.

He gripped the edge of the dock. High speeds and sweaty palms made it almost impossible. He kicked the brute and it let go of him and fell. In one flowing movement, Danny flipped back onto the dock floor, swerved, closed the hatch, and knocked the gun out of the brutes hand.

Danny clung to the brute, his legs held around it's trunk as he held onto the brute's back. It fell onto it's face and Danny grabbed his handgun. He fired all the rounds into the thing's brain stem. The brute wiggled and twitch. Danny took off the brute's helmet and smashed in it's brains with the but of the gun till he was sore.

He got up, pressed the red button, and let the door fly out the hatch. With one arm hanging onto the all, and the other waving, he smiled and said, "Bye bye!"

End


	5. Ep4 The Smoke

Halo Knights

Episode 4

I heard the spiel over the radio and turned to Julius, who didn't seem to notice, "We gotta go see what's goin' on," I hissed, "Corporal, I don't think you should do that, your needed here and there's already another team there,"

He was right, but I was wasn't going to let that get in my way. I jumped down off the cliff, holding an active grenade. I dropped the grenade after running sideways left along the wall of the cliff, which was probably the best feature in my new suit.

"CORPORAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Julius stood up, and then turned around. Three brutes, four jackals, I had left him there. Genesis ran across the screen, "You know what your doing, corporal?" He asked, softly. I flipped off the wall of the cliff and landed in carnage.

I tore a gravity hammer out of the dead hands of a brute, "Genesis, you know the answer to that," I smiled behind the shaded visor. Before I had landed, I had flipped two switches concealed near my shin. They had sent a highly concentrated charge through out my suit.

Julius wasn't far behind me, but he didn't have the same suit as me. Though he was far safer from hits than I was, I could move much faster. I felt like I was gliding across the ruins, all the way to the brackish smoke rising only a few miles off, I could see it spiral just above the horizon.

I met the smoke in a short time. It seemed to be a UNSC pelican, and it had crashed into some sort of concrete building. My radio blared, but I could only hear whispers. I decimated a few grunts as I went to get closer to the wreckage.

I heard a voice beside me. I turned quickly, gravity hammer raised. I rush of relief ran through me, "Oh, Hart, just you," I rested on his shoulder awhile, "Yeah, just me," his voice was faint as I wobbled around, very, very tired.

He studied me, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see what was wrong. Me and Julius already cleared out everything near the cave," or so I thought. Captain and Norris should have gotten to the General and the Lieutenant by now. Hart shook his head, "You don't understand, Winter is in there,"

I looked over the pelican, flaming in all of its glory, then consitered everything I had learned about Danny. It made sense. I wanted to go inside, but knew he would make it out eventually. I couldn't go just yet.


	6. Ep4 The Blaze

Halo Knights

Episode 6

Winter was ablaze as he ran out of the pelican, shouting and removing pieces of the armor as he ran. He was jumping up and down, pulling of his shin guards and boots as he ran, "MAN! YOU GUYS GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" They didn't bother with the elevator. Instead, they ran down the stairs (Danny, still fumbling with his explosive, blazing armor).

King blasted through the rear wall of the building before the top floor collapsed. Dust and fire spewed out from the rubble. Rocks tumbled down and crushed all in their path. Puddles of blood and oil were seared by the heat.

Danny was finally removing his shoulder pads by the time he had gotten to the ship. By then he was down to only his socks and shorts. He saw Kottan and Julius tustling with a final brute. It threw Kottan a few feet back, and she didn't get up. Julius took the brute head on while she was down.

When Kottan woke up, she was staring eye to eye with Danny. He still had the same shimmering, golden blonde hair, and the same blue eyes. She got up and saw how few garments he was wearing. She blushed deeply and a slight trickle of blood came from her nose.

Julius turned around once he had killed the thing and stained the nozzle of his run with it's blood, "Hey Danny! Get some clothes on will you!" he hissed to himself, "She's fuckin' eye-blowin' yah…"

Danny put his hands on his hips and stood, defiantly, "A man shant be afraid of whom ever sees his sterlin chest!" he sucked in some air, and it made him look a bit like a penguine. Julius slapped his palm against his helmet, "Get inside and get us outta here, yah fuckwad!" he sneered.

Danny ran inside, and everyone else followed. He roared as he slammed into the pilots seat and took the controls, "NEXT STOP! SAVE CAPTAIN'S ASS!"


	7. Ep4 The Heat

Halo Knights

Episode 5

Danny toggled gears and flipped switches as I sat in the seat to the left. My face was red behind the orange visor and I couldn't clean the blood dripping from my nose until we got back home. I felt really sick as I watched Danny. His blonde hair fluttered as the doors grated shut and he lifted off.

Julius laughed, the kind of deep, belly laugh you would expect Santa or Satan to have, "Now we gotta go rescue the sweet couple," It was quite common for us to make jokes about Norris and Drake's relationship. I was 100% convinced their love was true.

Danny reared the pelican in a sort of 'z' movement, through billowing clouds of smoke and building debris. At the final turn, I toppled from my seat and fell, sprawled across Danny's lap. He didn't remove his eyes from their post. After that, I didn't talk, simply sat in the back seat, red faced. We shuddered as we soared over the forest ruins of Quebec Quebec and toward the collapsed cave. Danny violently rammed the pelican through a corroded wall. He loved banging up UNSC property, the ODST in the back were not pleased.

He spun and landed near the cave and got up from his seat. As he walked past me, my head ached with anticipation. He slammed his hand down on the red button and the two green doors screeched open. He stood it the back of the pelican proudly baring his half naked body, "Hello Captain!" He was smiling.

Drake, I could tell, was giving Danny a scornful look, "Put a shirt on, you fag," Norris was guiding General Peterson and Lieutenant Griffin inside. Her armor glinted in the summery sun. I couldn't wait to get the blood off of my upper lip and change into nicer clothes.

Memories of Aurora twinkled in the back of my brainas we started back up for the journey home.


End file.
